A Friendly Warning
by Marwari
Summary: Bucky gives Tony a piece of mind on his relationship with Steve. A Steve x Tony slash story.


**This is actually sort of a continuation to this one:** **s/11371905/1/Small-steps**

 **I think that it can stand on its own as well, but it still uses Small steps for reference. So here we go, enjoy the big bad bro alert :P**

* * *

Tony sat up abruptly, his eyes racing across the dark room. Thunder roared behind the windows, rain pouring down the glass in waves. He ran a hand across his face in a silly attempt to kickstart his brain. Was it a dream or did it really happen?

The answer presented itself within the next few seconds as the sound came back, only this time, it was closer. Footsteps, echoing down the corridor. Could it be...

"Steve?" he called out. "Is that you?"

The footsteps kept going, but the answer never came.

"Oh great..." muttered Tony under his breath. As if being afraid of thunderstorms wasn't enough... He got to his feet and started rummaging inside his nightstand. The footsteps echoed heavily, drawing near.

 _Where is it? Shit, why am I so slow..._

"Stark." spoke up a voice from the door. It sounded somewhat familiar.

Tony whirled around to face it. From what little he could make out in the darkness, he noticed that the man at the door was tall and broad-shouldered. He flicked the light switch and Tony narrowed his eyes as they started adjusting.

When he recognized the intruder, he shook his head with disbelief: "Barnes! What the fuck are you doing here!"

Bucky crossed his arms, the metal on his left shoulder gleaming in the light: "Don't worry, I'll make this real quick."

"Just skip to the part where you start making sense."

The answer was even blunter than the billionaire had hoped for: "Steve told me about you. The two of you."

Tony ran a hand through his hair: "Of course he did. Look..." He sighed heavily. "We're-"

"You're dating from what I hear."

"Actually-"

"You just slept with him a few times?"

Tony scoffed: "What? Is there anything he-"

"That's just my assumption. It would fit your style."

"You don't know me."

"I know enough."

"So you woke me up in the middle of the night to discuss my love life? Seriously-"

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for my best friend." Bucky drew closer. "To be honest, I've got no idea what's gotten into Steve to make him choose you, but he did and I have to respect that. No matter how much I dislike the idea."

"I'm flattered." said Tony dryly.

Instead of an answer, the other man closed the distance between them and grabbed him by his throat, pushing him against the wall. The billionaire's eyes widened as he was suddenly a few inches off the ground, a metal arm wrapped around his neck tightly.

"Steve always tries to see the best in people. He told me that you're not the asshole I take you for. For your sake, I really hope he's right, because if you break his heart..." The grip tightened, almost making Tony see the stars. "I'll break your face."

Having that said, Bucky let go of him. Tony rubbed his throat gingerly, the sparks still dancing in front of his eyes. He heard a familiar voice speak up from the doorway: "Bucky! What are you doing here? What's this all about?"

"Just giving Casanova here a word of advice. I'll leave you two alone now." replied the other man as he walked past Steve and left the room.

Tony stood up and leaned back against the wall, finally catching his breath: "You never told me you had an evil ex I'd have to get along with."

"I'm sorry, Tony... I'll talk to him."

"Apparently, you already have. Why do you go around telling people that we're dating? It's none of their business."

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck: "You know that I've got very few friends... I have to talk to someone every once in a while and Bucky... He means well. He's like the older brother I never had. Always looking out for me...always has."

"So looking out for you involves strangling people. How practical."

"I told him not to bother you. I was hoping he'd respect that."

"Well, he didn't. And now I'm gonna have to wear a scarf all day because he left a metal handprint all over my neck."

"I'm sorry..." Steve drew closer, cupping the other man's cheek in his hand. "I'm just happy to be with you and I wanted him to know that to avoid this sort of thing. Guess it backfired on me."

"We had one date two weeks ago and since then we slept together like...what? Four times? And you already had to run to a guy that hates me and tell him that I'm your new boyfriend. Genius, really."

Steve chuckled: "What are you then? You switched to a first name basis with me after calling me nothing but annoying nicknames for months, you invited me on a rather romantic dinner and the initiator of those four times you mentioned was always you. If that doesn't make you my boyfriend, I don't know what does."

Tony sighed heavily: "Guess I'm in head over heels now... It's just that... I didn't want people to know."

"I hate to break it out to you, but I would've told Bucky sooner or later. Plus, knowing Natasha, I suspect she already knows about this whole thing too. Come on Tony, are you ashamed of me?"

"No..."

"Then everyone will know. As soon as we start spending suspiciously high ammounts of time together. Let it go."

"Fine. But tell your pet gorilla to leave me alone."

"I already said I would, don't worry about it." He planted a quick kiss on the billionaire's cheek. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, about that..." started Tony, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "Since you want me to officially be your boyfriend, shouldn't you be sleeping in my bed?"

The blonde laughed: "I thought you'd never ask." He laid himself on the bed, arms spread out into a welcoming embrace. "Waiting on you."

Tony rolled onto the bed and smiled as his lover's arms wrapped around him. He closed his eyes. "Good night, Steve."

"Good night, Tony."

* * *

 **Thank you for your attention, reviews and faves are very much welcomed :)**


End file.
